


We Don't Wanna Be Like Them

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slight OOC, Surprise Ending, extreme cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is feeling down, and his self esteem is rather low. But Niall can always pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Wanna Be Like Them

Niall and Harry sat on the couch of their lovely home. A cold night it truly was. The fire was warming up the two men who sat on the couch enjoying a cup of tea. Well, Harry really wasn't.

"But what if they don't like me?" Harry groaned in distress as he covered his face with his hands. Niall laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Niall rubbed Harry's back soothingly.

Harry peaked through his fingers to look over at Niall.

"What does it matter if they like you or not, it's the pictures they are really looking at." Niall smiled at Harry. Harry let his hands fall down onto his lap. Harry pursed out his lips as he glanced over to Niall.

"But the other day, one of the other photographers, said my sweater was silly." Harry mumbled out. Niall's mouth went into an O shape.

"Harry, listen to me, and don't interrupt me." Niall gave Harry a soft smile. Harry nodded slowly as he picked up the cup of tea that was resting on the table. Niall moved his hand up onto Harry's shoulder, and it stayed there.

"Your sweaters, and at time your whole outfits, are pretty fucking silly." Niall chuckled. Harry groaned as he slumped back onto the couch. Harry pouted as he glanced up at Niall who was having a laughing fit.

"That's just mean." Harry stated. Niall's grip on Harry's shoulder never wavered.

"But, that is your style, and I find it adorable." Niall stated. Harry smiled a little at that statement. Harry fiddled with his fingers.

"Go on." Harry whispered. Niall's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"No matter what, I'll support you all the way, I know you can do great things Harry."

"You shouldn't get so discouraged so easily mate. I know this sounds a bit cheesy, but follow your dreams." Niall wrapped up his little soliloquy. Harry had a huge grin set upon his face.

"So, how do you feel about your photographs being shown to ton of people tomorrow?" Niall asked as he went to sip his tea. Just as the tea had met his lips, Harry let out a huge groan.

As Niall spit out his tea in surprise, Harry began munching on a crumpet which he grabbed from the pile on the table. Niall cleaned up the little mess he had caused, more like Harry had caused.

"What's got you down now?" Niall asked. Niall very carefully handled his tea just in case Harry would let another groan.

"The photographer, had a beard." Harry finished off his crumpet. Niall cracked. Niall began to laugh out loud at Harry's little statement. Harry just stared in confusion. Niall gathered himself together as his giggles subsided.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll grow a bread one day, it will be long and luscious." Niall gave him a thumbs up. Harry was now smiles and sunshine.

"Really?" Harry asked. Niall nodded. Harry scooted closer to Niall.

"Hey Niall." Harry basically sang out. Niall set down his cup of tea onto the table in front of him.

"Yes Harry?" Niall asked.

"Can we cuddle?" Harry asked. Niall laughed. Harry frowned.

"I thought you would never ask." Niall chuckled. A smile returned to Harry's face. Harry left the couch towards the bedroom. Niall but out of the fire, and headed towards the bedroom. There laid Harry, waiting to be snuggled.

"I call big spoon." Niall kicked off his shoes and jumped onto the bed. Harry didn't argue. Niall crawled up to Harry, and hovered over him.

"What?" Harry asked. Niall smiled as he leaned down and stole a quick kiss. Harry blushed madly. 

"Nothing." Niall laid behind Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist. Niall brought his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Thank you Niall."

"No need to thank me, I'll always pick you up when your down." Niall whispered. The two soon fell asleep, content.

And then they fucked like bunnies after Niall popped a boner in the middle of the night.


End file.
